The Bozeman Country Fair
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Lindsay revisits her childhood and takes Danny along with her. Set after SOOH. Reviews are love. DL oneshot.


A/N: I saw some bunny tracks and decided to follow them. They led me to this piece :) just a fluffy oneshot which turned out to be longer than I expected. It's based on a mixture of my own fair experiences and a scene from an episode of The OC that I stumbled upon, and it is set after SOOH. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE BOZEMAN COUNTRY FAIR**

"Bozeman Inn, please."

The taxi driver tipped his hat respectfully before turning back to the wheel. Danny smiled softly and leaned into his seat, glancing over at the young woman who sat beside him, her gentle chocolate eyes staring straight ahead, barely blinking. Her left hand was clasped in his right. It had been a long day for them both. Danny was both physically and mentally exhausted, but he knew Lindsay hadn't fared much better. However, he could not deny that she looked brighter than she did before she left for Montana to face her past. Danny was hurt when she had not given him a reason for her odd behaviour, but he allowed her some time to herself, willing to wait until she was ready.

Lindsay felt his gaze on her, and when her eyes fell upon his she immediately drowned in their wondrous beauty. The second he had entered that courtroom, her entire world had shattered into a million pieces. Now she was certain that she could move on into a new light. Danny had given her the strength she so desperately needed, and he had managed to do so without uttering a single word. Lindsay was thunderstruck; he had practically flown across the country for her, and although she had felt immediate relief upon seeing him, she had also cursed herself. How could she have been so blind to what was in front of her all along?

"How are you holdin' up?" He whispered as they drove along one of the main streets.

"Better now that you're here." She could no longer hide it; without him there she would have surely failed.

He squeezed her hand gently. "You did well. I'm proud of you."

She smiled in gratitude. Sitting there on the witness stand, feeling the jury's glare bore into her very spirit…everyone was watching her, almost impatiently. She had faltered several times, even asking for a break so she could gather her thoughts. The memories of the night before the trial came back to her: she had barely gotten any sleep, huddled in her hotel room like a scared child. Her parents had passed away a couple of years ago due to illness, and she had no siblings to look up to. When sleep finally did arrive, nightmares and thoughts of Danny simultaneously plagued her mind. Numerous times through the night she had woken up screaming, drenched in sweat and trembling violently. Strangely though, the horrid reveries would vanish and she would be left with Danny's image stealing across her vision, leaving her feeling warm and content. This was one dream that allowed her to slumber.

She calmly put her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply, still annoyed at the reporters who had barged into the courtroom without a second notion. Stepping over the barriers which lay crumbled at her feet, Lindsay had held Danny back as he motioned for the door, inching her way closer into him until they were almost touching noses. They were swiftly robbed of their tender moment when bulbs had gone off in their faces, causing light to dance across their vision. A large horde of people, all carrying microphones and pads of paper, clambered into the room, urgent voices rising high into the rafters. Danny, not wanting to wait around for their questions, had led Lindsay through the mass, occasionally glaring at reporters who ventured a bit too close. He had even snarled at one who stepped right in front of them, lifting his camera up for a quick snapshot of the pair. Lindsay could not hide back a smile as they exited through the main doors, out into the bright Montana sun and away from the noisy horde.

Releasing his grasp on her hand, Danny lifted his right arm and slung it over her shoulders, pulling her in. Feeling cold without his touch, Lindsay reached across and took his left hand in hers, rubbing a thumb over his skin. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax against Danny, peace and security – something she had not felt for many a week – washing over her like a great wave.

---

Both remained silent as they ascended the stairs of the hotel where Lindsay was staying. It was a quaint place; nothing spectacular but very homely. Upon reaching the room, she took out her keys and unlocked the door, still holding her voice. Danny took in his new surroundings with a swift eye. The room was quite large and even had a small kitchenette attached. The walls were painted with a beautiful rosy hue, complete with a large picture over the bed and a few smaller ones on the adjacent walls.

"Nice place you got here, Monroe."

She dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to him, smiling. "Montana."

He grinned sheepishly. "Montana."

His luscious accent caused shivers to run down her spine. She reared up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face into the crook. His own limbs instinctively snaked across her waist and up her back, feeling her muscles react from his touch. Both wanting to kiss each other but neither keen on making the first move, they opted for lying under the sheets, as they could feel sleep stealing up on them. Exhaustion was beginning to take a toll on their weary bodies.

"Hold me."

Danny was taken aback by her request; he wanted to take things slow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded without the slightest hesitation. "I feel safe when I'm with you."

Without questioning her reply he encased her in his arms, pulling her tight into his chest and allowing her forehead to rest against his. He placed a chaste, lingering kiss on her nose and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you came." She admitted.

"Me too."

---

Lindsay felt her features warm, and she gingerly opened her eyes. The rays of the morning sun had filtered through the blinds, pooling onto the sheets and lightly touching her skin. Blinking several times, she stirred and felt movement behind her. It was then that she became aware of Danny's arm draped over her left hip. His hand was splayed out on the bed in front of her, and she could feel his chest pressed up against her back. Lindsay held her breath. His heartbeat reverberated through her body, and his breath on the nape of her neck caused every hair to stand up like a flagpole. It was a peaceful position, and Lindsay snuggled deeper into her pillow, content to lie in Danny's secure embrace. A realization caused her eyes to snap back open: her previous nightmares had vanished, and for the first time in a long while she had slept through the entire night. Some internal feeling told her it was because of Danny.

A muffled groan interrupted her thoughts. "What time is it?"

She shivered at his sleep-laden voice. "Too early for me."

He instinctively tightened his grip on her, burying his face in her hair, its rich vanilla scent assaulting his nostrils. "Do me a favour an' wake me up tomorrow for our flight."

Lindsay flipped over so she was facing him. "I want to show you the town before we leave. You'll love it, I promise."

Danny lazily opened an eye. "I love this."

She chuckled at the comical sight of his bed-ridden features and shifted closer to him. His warm body enveloped hers, and she found herself wishing that they really didn't have to get up. He kissed her forehead lovingly and peered down at her, running a hand through her curls.

"So, what do you want to show me in town?"

She placed a small hand over his heart. "There's lots to do in Bozeman, and today is the annual Country Fair."

Danny gave her a look. "Country fair?"

"City boys," she rolled her eyes in mock severity. "Every year Bozeman has a fair at the old grounds. There's a Ferris Wheel, games, and a whole bunch of activities. I used to go down every year with my parents."

"When does it start?"

"It's all day, but we can always go down in the evening."

A large gust of air whooshed out from Danny's nostrils. "Sounds like a plan to me, but first we need sleep."

Lindsay was not about to argue; it was still fairly early and they had the entire day. Quickly setting the clock on the bedside table to a reasonable time, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber, Danny's muscular arms still holding her close to him.

---

Since they had planned going to the fair later on, Lindsay spent the day showing Danny the city. There was a large downtown core and plenty of interesting stores, and everyone on the streets seemed very friendly. Hand-in-hand, she pointed out her favourite spots in the area, relating a piece of history about each. Her face glowed with pride, and Danny was relieved to see her in such a blissful state.

Before they both knew it, the afternoon had passed by and evening was lingering on the horizon. They made their way to the fairgrounds, where a giant sign greeted them.

_Welcome to the 5th Annual Bozeman Country Fair  
Free Admission  
Games and Events for all Ages_

Lindsay, as she had done in years past, read the sign aloud in the gentle voice that never ceased to amaze Danny. She tugged his hand, urging him to follow her into the grounds. He smiled fondly; she was like an inquisitive youngster, eager to step outside and explore the countless possibilities the world had to offer.

Finally, the dust was settling and the path was opening up before them.

---

_SMASH!_

Shards of the broken plate fell to the ground, and Danny smiled triumphantly. Lindsay was impressed at his impeccable aim, and she watched with admiration as he gripped the ball in his hand tightly, keen eyes focused on a second plate. With a grunt he let the missile fly. It struck the plate dead centre, instantly shattering it into several pieces. The older woman who was running the game handed him a third ball, flashing him a toothy grin and speaking in a thick Scottish accent.

"You've got quite the throwin' arm there, mister. One more hit an' you're a winner."

Danny winked cheekily at Lindsay as he tossed the baseball from hand to hand. "Think I can get this last one, Montana?"

She chuckled and squeezed his sinewy bicep teasingly. "Shouldn't be a problem for a big strong cowboy like you."

Danny turned his attention to the numerous rows of plates, intent on winning a prize for Lindsay. They had been walking hand-in-hand through the games when they had happened upon this particular booth. Knowing Lindsay had never seen him throw a ball, Danny had decided to give her a little demonstration, which had quickly caught her eye.

Feeling rather confident, Danny let the ball fly with wicked force. The impact was so strong that it completely knocked the plate off the shelf, sending it crashing to the ground before breaking. Several people, who had gathered round to watch the spectacle, cheered loudly, including Lindsay. Never one to relish a compliment, Danny merely shrugged and smiled.

The woman inside the booth shook his hand in awe. "Never have I seen such a powerful throw. For that you get any choice of prize. Any one you want, 'tis yours."

Grasping Lindsay's hand, he gave it a light squeeze. "Which one do you like?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Danny. You won the game; you choose."

"I won it for you."

She blushed visibly and scanned the prizes, her chocolate eyes falling upon a small white teddy bear. Something about it made her heart leap, and she pointed to it. "I'll take that one, please."

The woman took the bear down from its hook, her Scottish accent laced with admiration. "'Tis a special bear, this one. You enjoy it now, marm, and hold onto that young man o' yours. He's a keeper."

Lindsay, who had always possessed a kind spirit, nodded to her. "Thank you very much; I'll take good care of them both. Have a nice day."

As they headed away from the booth, Lindsay studied the bear carefully. It had brilliant white fur and a gold ribbon tied around its neck. A small silver bell hung from the centre knot. The eyes reminded her of Danny – they were a soft oceanic blue, and even though they were glass she lost herself in them.

"Danny, you didn't have to win this for me."

"No, but I thought you would want to bring a piece of Montana back to New York with you."

---

Lindsay had always adored the Ferris Wheel. She would always go on it with her father – Mrs. Monroe was never very fond of heights – and strangely they would always be the ones stuck at the top. They always tried to get onto the ride at the best time: sunset. As a child Lindsay loved watching the golden sun dip into the horizon, bringing with it many wondrous hues. This night was no different.

Though he had been on plenty of rooftops, Danny was never one for heights. However, he knew how much the ride meant to Lindsay, and so he allowed her to lead the way. Tugging on his hand, she lit up like a child receiving a Christmas gift, the flashing lights from the Wheel reflecting in her chocolate eyes.

"Come on Danny, we don't want to be last in line!"

Danny quickened his pace even though there were only a few people waiting at the gate. Lindsay was clearly enjoying herself, and this made his heart flutter. After all that had happened between them in the last several weeks, it was good to see her so cheerful.

"Slow down Montana, we're fine. The ride isn't goin' anywhere."

"Lindsay? Lindsay Monroe?"

Both whirled around at the strange voice. A man and woman stood behind them, the latter staring at Lindsay like she was in a trance.

"Brianna?" Lindsay uttered.

The woman nodded and threw herself at Lindsay, who returned the hug gratefully. Danny was initially confused, but realized that they knew each other. He smiled as they exchanged kisses on each other's cheeks.

"It's been so long!" Brianna exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm glad to see you too. Oh, where are my manners? Brianna, this is Danny Messer, my boyfriend. Danny, this is Brianna, an old friend."

Danny shook her hand, stealing a quick glance at Lindsay. _Boyfriend_.

"Nice to meet you Danny."

"You too." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Danny, Lindsay, this is my boyfriend Todd." Brianna gestured to the man standing patiently beside her.

Todd exchanged handshakes with the two. Danny immediately took to the pair; they were kind and respectful enough, and Lindsay was obviously overjoyed to see her old friend again.

"Not surprised to see you in line for the Wheel, Lindsay. You loved this thing when we were growing up."

Danny suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you two take a car an' catch up on old times? We'll wait down here for you."

Todd nodded as the line shifted. "Go on, hurry up before you miss your turn."

Lindsay shot Danny a glance, mouthed "thank you" and locked arms with Brianna, laughing as they headed up the slight incline and onto an awaiting car. Danny and Todd left the line and waited off to the side, both smiling as they waved to the two young women.

"So, where are you from?" Todd asked as the girls' car began to lurch gently.

"NYPD. Lindsay an' I are co-workers."

Todd lowered his head respectfully and noticed a twinkle in Danny's eyes. "You love her?"

Danny sighed deeply. "Yeah, I do. But it hasn't been easy. We've had our share of troubles. To be honest though, I can't live without her. She's everything to me."

"I know she is."

Danny glanced at him, but before he could ask any questions Todd explained. "I could tell just by the way you were looking at her. You really care for her, an' I sense she feels the same way."

"She's just been through a traumatic event. I was probably the last thing on her mind."

Todd was silent for a moment. "If you love her, you should say it before the moment slips away again. She's obviously one who has made an imprint on your heart."

His words hit Danny like a thunderbolt, and Todd clapped him on the back heartily. "A city boy falling for a country girl. It's amazing the curveballs life throws at us."

---

"Look at them down there. They're chattering away like the best of friends."

Lindsay peered over the side of the car. "Wonder what they're talking about," she asked curiously.

Brianna nudged her with an elbow. "Probably on how hot a chick you are."

Lindsay glared at her in mock annoyance. "Very funny."

Brianna, who had always been somewhat of a joker, winked cheekily at her friend. "So tell me more about Danny. What's he like?"

"He's unlike anyone I've ever known. He's smart, sexy, funny…"

"Sounds like Prince Charming."

"He's more than that, Brianna. I love him, but I just can't say it yet. I built all these walls around myself, but even though they've finally crumbled I still can't tell him."

Brianna placed a gentle hand over hers. "Don't be afraid, Lindsay. Don't be scared to take that leap. Besides, how can he not fall for someone as beautiful and kind as you?"

Lindsay was touched by her friend's words, and she embraced her warmly. "Thanks Bri. I'll never forget that."

---

"So did you two enjoy your ride?"

Lindsay and Brianna had linked arms again and were now approaching the guys. Both smiled at their respective boyfriends and giggled like youngsters. Danny loved hearing Lindsay laugh; it was like a soft melody echoing in his ears.

Not answering the question, Brianna tugged Lindsay's arm. "We should be heading off. Have a good night you two. It was lovely to meet you Danny."

"Same to you Brianna. You too Todd. Have a good rest of the evening."

The four friends said their goodbyes and parted ways, Brianna turning her head and giving Lindsay a swift wink as they did. Danny's hand on her hip made her shiver with joy.

"What next, Montana?"

"I still want to take you up there." She gestured towards the Wheel, and Danny peered up at its intimidating height. Remembering how happy Lindsay looked when she entered the car with Brianna and his heart skipping a beat, he bowed chivalrously and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this ride, Miss Monroe?"

She blushed and slid her hand into his. "Of course, Mr. Messer."

---

The car teetered slightly as they entered it, and Danny ignored the slightly queasy feeling in his stomach. The butterflies were not about to ruin this moment, and he instantly felt better as Lindsay curled up beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. She was quickly growing accustomed to his arm around her, almost as if he were protecting her from harm.

The ride began, and Danny gripped the handrails as the car lurched forward, still swaying gently from side to side. The grounds expanded before them, and soon they were at the top with a birds-eye view of the fair. It was quite a sight; the earth seemed to span out for miles, filled with farmland and forest to one side, and the city of Bozeman on the other.

He stole a glance at Lindsay. She was clearly in her element; her eyes were focused on the golden land, and a gentle breeze danced across her rosy cheeks. Giving her arm a light squeeze, he turned his gaze to the west.

A large smile crept across his lips. "Hey, look."

Lindsay lifted her eyes and gasped. It was as if the very sky had exploded. The sun was beginning its descent into the horizon, and rivers of red, orange, and yellow intertwined as they stretched out towards them, illuminating the underlining of the few clouds that dotted the heavens. It was the most brilliant array of colours she had ever witnessed. For a moment her mind went back to those long-ago days when she was up here with her father. She blinked and the reverie vanished like a leaf caught in an autumn breeze. Lindsay smiled and produced a mental snapshot of the scene, locking it safely away in her memory.

Danny inhaled deeply, his small fear of heights momentarily forgotten. He felt Lindsay's hand slide over his, and turned his cobalt gaze to her. She was still drinking in the marvelous scene.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

"Yes, but something even more stunning is sitting right beside me."

She turned to stare directly at him, and in the brief moment before she drowned in his eyes, she saw all the love she would ever need. There was something about the man situated next to her, something that no one else had. Before she could figure out what it was, however, she noticed his slight discomfort.

"Are you alright? You look sick."

Danny shrugged it off bravely. "I'm fine; I jus' want you to enjoy the ride."

Lindsay then realized his fear of heights, and Danny failed to notice the sly smile that crept across her pretty features. The chair rocked slightly, and he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"I take it you don't like heights?"

He shook his head, eyes still clamped shut. "I don't dislike them, it's just that-"

He was abruptly cut off as Lindsay's lips brushed against his. His hand automatically reached up to hold her neck, whilst her own hand caressed his hair. All thoughts of the swaying car vanished from Danny's mind as he immersed himself in Lindsay's taste. Neither felt the Wheel move as their car edged closer to the ground; thankfully the ride was not over just yet, and they ascended once more into the sky.

They broke apart for much-needed air, Lindsay's eyes glinting wickedly. "So, how's your fear of heights now?"

Danny licked his lips eagerly, but before he could reply she closed in, mere inches from his face. Her tone was now serious, something that did not go unnoticed by him.

"You saved me from falling. I love you, Danny. I always have."

There was no need for words. Without the slightest hesitation Danny sealed the gap between them, capturing her lips. It wasn't a heated kiss; there would be time for that later. For now they were stealing back their moment that had been rudely taken by the reporters. With the glorious sunset at their backs and stars slowly appearing in the dimming sky, they held each other as if neither ever wanted to let go.

---

Brianna grinned mischievously as she handed the ten dollar bill to the young man operating the ride.

"Just keep them up there a bit longer."

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure Danny does not have a fear of heights, but I just wanted him to for this. Follow the bunny tracks :) they'll lead you to his bowl. If you fill it with reviews, he'll become one very happy bunny. Please do not upset the bunny :)

WE. ARE. CANON.


End file.
